Spirits of the Elements
///Spirits of the Elements\\\ -These spirits combine aspects of Hermetic's Elementals, and Shamen's Nature Spirits. They are conjured from high and natural concentrations of their appropriate element. -Spirits of the Elements can only use their powers on things within chat range of the source they have been conjured from. -Spirits of the Elements can also only be conjured from "natural" sources of their element. A boulder can host a Gnome, however a piece of concrete cannot. -Only one Spirit of the Elements can be conjured and controlled at a time. -Some Shamans may be able to conjure one type of Spirit of the Elements instead of Spirits of Man. Gnome (Spirits of the Ground) Drain: 2 -Conjured from concentrations of rock, mud, dirt, ect. -Generally will appear as large rocks, mud puddles or even rock like humanoids. -Have the "Really Strong" and "Fortitude" character traits. -Able to fill any within the vicinity of their element with an incredible sense of fear and dread, making them want nothing more than to get away and find the nearest "safe" place. -Able to hide themselves or other people and objects within reach of the earth they were conjured from. This is a form of camouflage, not invisibility, though it is a very powerful camouflage. -Can drag victims into the ground/its self. -Can prevent accidents such as rock slides, accidental trips into quick sand and other things related to their element, be they natural or caused by another spirit. -Can make the ground uneven, rocky or muddy or anything of the sort to make movement very difficult. -Are vulnerable to air based attacks. Manitou (Spirits of Wood) Drain: 2 -Conjured in any place that has large concentrations of healthy vegetation, such as forests or gardens. -When manifested, they appear as living trees or plant creatures. -Can cause or prevent accidents within reach of the source of their conjuring, be they natural accidents or ones caused by other spirits. These may be falling trees, random flying squirrels, suddenly stepping on an ant hill; anything that is appropriate to the area. -Can hide themselves or other people and objects within reach of the earth they were conjured from. This is a form of camouflage, not invisibility, though it is a very powerful camouflage. -Can confuse those within reach of the source they were summoned from, making them unable to find their way around. This can be as minor as being unable to find the exit to a building, or constantly walking in circles in the forest, to walking straight off a cliff or into a furnace. -Can ensnare and smother victims with vines, roots, branches, leaves, everything appropriate to the area. Salamander (Spirits of Fire) Drain: 2 -Conjured from any place of significant natural heat. Bonfires, volcanoes, or even a hot roadway under the desert sun. -Usually appear as a lizard made from fire on the Astral Planes, but any manner of heat related things when manifesting into the physical (shimmering heat waves in the air, ball of fire, man made out of fire). -Can engulf victims in flame, or project flame in almost any form. -Have a form of telekinesis. -Can prevent accidents within reach of the source of their conjuring, be they natural or caused by other spirits. These will generally be fire related accidents being prevented or caused, such as accidentally dropping a document into a fireplace, catching one's sleeve on fire or burning down a house. -Anyone touching a Salamander may be burned. -Are vulnerable to water based attacks. Sylph (Spirit of the Winds) Drain: 2 -Conjured from any place with strong natural winds. Finding the right strength of winds can be difficult in Seattle, though stormy nights in Redmond, or the tops of tall buildings in Downtown can be suitable. -Usually remain invisible when manifested physically, but may appear as small whirlwinds or tornados. -Can hide themselves or other people and objects within reach of the earth they were conjured from. This is a form of camouflage, not invisibility, though it is a very powerful camouflage. -Can confuse those within reach of the source they were summoned from, making them unable to find their way around. This can be as minor as being unable to find the exit to a building, or constantly walking in circles in the forest, to walking straight off a cliff or into a furnace. -Cannot physically attack, but have a limited "telekinesis" to lift/move things. -Can prevent air and wind related accidents within reach of the source of their summoning, be they caused naturally or by other spirits. This may be random debris such as roof bits, mailboxes or cows, or a car getting toppled over on the road. -Can make strong wind forces to make movement through the gusts very difficult. -Has the Really Fast character trait. -Are vulnerable to earth based attacks. Undine (Spirit of the Waves) Drain: 2 -Conjured from sources of moving water such as rain, rivers and snow. -Can cause or prevent accidents within reach of the source they were summoned from. This may include shipwrecks, flash floods or unfortunate shark attacks, whatever is appropriate. -Able to seek out any person or thing within their domain, though attempts to hide (physically if it is non-magical) or astrally (if active on the Astral at the time) can try to hide from the Undine's searches. -Able to hide themselves or other people and objects within their domain. This is a form of camouflage, not invisibility, though it is a very powerful camouflage. -Has the Really Fast character trait. -Can make strong currents and/or waves to make movement through the water difficult. -Can try to drown victims in either nearby water or its self. -Are vulnerable to fire based attacks.